Johnny Taylor
Johnathan "Johnny" Taylor, played by Joe Maw, made his first appearence on 8 January 2010. He is 10 yeas old in Tracy Beaker Returns and then 13 years old in The Dumping Ground. He's older brother to 12 year old Tee Taylor Mia Mckanne Bruce. Johnny is a very tidy person and is over-protective of his sister Tee, usually annoying her. Tracy is told enforce the cleaning rotas and believing it will help get him and Tee fostered, Johnny starts volunteering himself and Tee for everyone's chores in return for gold stars in his file. Tracy feels Johnny bullying Tee into doing all the house work. So she promises them gold stars no matter what they do. Tee forgets about Johnny and his chores and climbs the biggest tree in the garden and gets stuck when Tracy tells her to come down. Johnny climbs up to help her but Tee falls, she narrowly escaped serious injury thanks to an intervention by Toby Coleman (John Bell). Tracy believes she'll get sacked but none of the kids have told Mike Milligan (Connor Byrne) or Gina Conway (Kay Purcell) about the accident. Johnny is angry when Lily Kettle (Jessie Williams) tells Carmen Howle (Amy-Leigh Hickman) and Sapphire Fox (Saffon Coomber) (who now hates her for supposedly causing them to move to Burneywood) about Lily being fostered and Johnny accidentally overhears this and gets upset stating that Lily has stolen his and Tee's place from being fostered by Cam. Johnny accidentally throws a plastic ball at Carmen's face which was meant to hit Lily, Carmen gets angry and starts a fight with him. In Episode 7, The Dumping Ground residents are waiting for the return of Johnny and Tee after being fostered. The foster parents loved Tee but thought Johnny was very controlling and could be very moody. They only want to foster Tee but the Dumping Ground has a strict policy about not splitting up siblings. Elektra (Jessica Revel) overhears Tracy telling Seth (Ashley-Taylor Rhys) about Johnny and Tee, Elektra gives Johnny a hint about why they were sent back and this makes him very curious. It turns out that Tee borrowed a precious bracelet from her possibly foster sister Hannah then forgot to give it back. This makes Johnny extremely angry with Tee as he is convinced that this is why they were sent back. In series 3 he briefly dates newcomer, Lizanne until he realise she only was with himfor his money. Johnny also shows a great friendship with Lily in The Dumping Ground. In episode 8 Johnny carries out a robbery for two men that take away his, Sapphire's and Elektra's phones so he will keep quiet about all the stuff they have already taken that doesn't end well, in the end he gets a certificate for being loyal friend because he put himself in danger to protect Sapphire and Elektra. In series 3Invitation Johnny bribes the other kids to vote for Tee which Tee is disgusted at. Johnny and Tee both were sent to the Dumping Ground as their mum's boyfriend would beat them if they did anything wrong. This is why Johnny is very clean and tidy. Johnny is medium-height, with brown hair, dark gray eyes. He is big brother to Tee and is deeply over protective which causes annoyance to Tee. Johnny does not have a particular friend since Toby left and is desparate to get fostered plus has a frienemy reletionship with Elektra during series 3. They seem to be friends in the episodes 'Eggs' 'Reward' and 'Summer Holiday' but are back to fighting again in 'Going Home'. In The Dumping Ground it shows that he has a good friendship with Gus as he stuck up for him when the Dumping Ground burst into anachary and while the others were glad to see Gus go, Johnny felt sad and wanted to give him a goodbye that Gus would want. In The Dumping Ground, he disagrees with Gus being fostered by a gay couple and falls out with Elektra and Tee. Tee was so angry at Johnny that she wished that Johnny was never her brother. However Elektra got mad at Tee for saying that to him and the pair realised that it was not about Gus and gay fostering it was about Johnny feeling unwanted as Elektra figured out when she was cheering up Johnny. Tee later forgave and apoligised to Johnny as he gave Gus the perfect goodbye. Central Episode - By the Book - Good luck boy - Day at the Beach - What you don't know - Shadows - Reward - Going Home - Freedom - What would Gus want - A Day in the Past Category:Characters